Oblivious
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Buffy is raped by Angel when Willow comes to the rescue. What happens when Buffy finds out that Willows been secretly crushing on her? Takes it much slower than my last few fics. Season 3-7 with a twist. Multi-episodes
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or ay of her friends or enemies. They belong to Renaissance Pictures.

Remember, I did say that I was doing another Buffy fic because my first one wasn't as satisfactory as I would have hoped. Check this one out for me and see what you think. Buffy Rosenburg/Willow Summers

**_

* * *

Chapter 1_**

"Hey Buff, wait up."

Buffy Summers turned around to see her boyfriend coming up behind her. "Hey Angel, what's up?" asked the Slayer.

Angel offered her a smile and put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I was wondering if we could stop by my place tonight, do a bit of smooching, maybe make love again… What do you think?"

Buffy sighed. "I can't," she said. "I'm meeting up with Willow at her place so that we can study for the history exam tomorrow. How about some other time?" she looked up at him with bright green eyes and he frowned.

"Why are you so faithful to Willow anyway?" Angel asked. "It's not like she's your boyfriend. Am I right?"

Buffy nodded.

"You are right. Willow isn't my boyfriend… but she_ is_ my best friend, so I can't just blow her off."

Angel's brows furrowed and he sighed. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He let go of her and walked away.

Buffy stared at him for a moment, wondering what was wrong with him. She shrugged it off and continued on to Willow's house. Ringing the doorbell, Buffy waited for Willow to answer the door. It opened almost immediately and Buffy saw Willow's smiling face before she was pulled into a hug.

"Hey Buffy," Willow greeted her. "How've you been? I haven't seen you since…"

"Yesterday?" Buffy supplied helpfully.

Willow nodded. "Come on," Willow let Buffy into the house. "We have to study if you want to pass that science test."

"Willow, it's history." Buffy said with a slightly confused expression.

"Oh yeah," Willow thought a moment and shrugged.

Willow led Buffy upstairs and they sat together on her bed. Buffy noticed Willow sitting a bit close and moved away slightly. She heard an almost inaudible sigh and glanced at Willow. Her friend was looking out the window and she seemed lost in thought.

"Will, you okay?" she asked.

Willow turned to her with a slightly sad expression. "Yeah, I'm fine Buffy."

They began the tutoring exercises that Buffy knew. They went over the things Buffy knew and soon got into the things Buffy didn't know.

Buffy noticed Willow staring at her longer than most people would and cocked an eyebrow at her every time. Willow's eyes would lower to the page of problems they were studying. Willow's strange behavior increased as the night went on. She would lean close to Buffy and sniff her hair, she would lean over and brush Buffy's hair away from her eyes, and she sat extremely close to Buffy. Every time the Slayer would move away, Willow would follow.

Finally, Buffy couldn't take it anymore and came right out with it, asking Willow what was up.

"Nothing," was Willow's reply of course.

"Come on Willow, something's wrong. Are you not eating right? Has Xander fallen in love with another girl _again_?"

Then Buffy's eyes widened and she tackled Willow. Willow fell back on the bed and Buffy began searching her.

"Um, Buffy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," was Buffy's reply of course.

Buffy heard Willow's breathing become shallow and realized that she was on her friend's chest cavity. "Sorry," she muttered, quickly getting off of the redhead. She heard a slight moan and looked back at Willow to see her getting into a sitting position. Buffy continued checking her over and sighed in relief when she came up empty.

"What were you doing?" Willow asked.

"I was checking for any marks that would suggest you were possessed by some weird amorous demon." Buffy responded.

Willow chuckled slightly and said, "I'm not possessed, Buffy. Promise."

Buffy stared at her for a moment before shrugging and looking at a clock on the wall.

"I had better get going," she said. "Mom doesn't like me being out late on school nights and Sundays are no exceptions."

She made to leave when she felt Willow's hand on hers. Buffy turned back to see Willow standing close to her with a pleading expression on her face.

"Maybe you could stay the night?" she asked hopefully. "I have a bit of clothing you could wear to school tomorrow. Please?"

Buffy sighed. "Alright, Will, I'll stay. Do you have an extra blanket so that we don't have to share?"

Willow went immediately to the closet and pulled out a soft blue blanket for Buffy to have. They curled up on opposite sides of Willow's bed and soon Buffy was asleep. Unbeknownst to her, Willow was up, watching her sleep through the night.

Please review. I'd like to know your opinion. =] ;]


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or ay of her friends or enemies. They belong to Renaissance Pictures.

**_Chapter 2_**

Buffy woke up the next morning underneath the blanket with Willow. She turned around to find Willow's back to her. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the restroom. When she came back, she saw Willow awake and already dressed.

"Wow, that was fast."

Willow jumped at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Well, you know I am the early person in the school and I do like doing things fast because sometimes if you do things slow it can get boring and I want to be as unboring as possible. I think everyone likes people who are unboring, don't you? I mean you would probably want people who are boring since your life is unboring but most people would want people who are unboring. You can shut me up whenever you want, but people who aren't unboring tend to want people who are unboring and those people-."

Buffy clamped a hand over Willow's mouth to get her to quiet. Willow sagged in relief and took a deep breath through her nose.

"Thanks." She said when Buffy pulled her hand away.

"No problem." Buffy got dressed and the two girls headed out to school. Buffy felt nervous about taking the history test but felt that she actually did good on it after class. After school, she, Willow, and Xander all went out to ice cream.

"So, how about we go to the Bronze?" Xander asked that night as they were walking to the cemetery for a bit of patrol before going home.

"How about you don't?" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see Angel walking toward them. He had a smirk on his face and he was sauntering. "Buffy promised to sped the night with me." He grabbed Buffy around the waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Buffy squirmed slightly and backed up a bit. "Actually, I didn't promise, Angel. Technically, I just told you that I would see you tonight. Do you want to come on patrol with us?"

Angel stared at her in disbelief before changing to his vamp face. "No, I want you and me to go somewhere alone, but I guess I could settle for patrol. Let's go."

Buffy and the others followed the vampire to the cemetery and they sat on tombstones together. As they sat, Buffy saw both Angel and Willow staring at her longer than was normal.

"Okay, what is up with you guys lately?" she asked. "Xander is the only one who…" shooting a glance at Xander, Buffy tried again. "Okay, take it back. You guys are acting like Xander. He naturally stares at me like I'm something to eat. You guys are staring at me the same way. What is wrong?"

"Well, technically, to someone like me you are something to eat. I just don't want to eat you. I don't know what Red is doing."

They all looked at Willow, only to find a vampire in her place. The vampire looked exactly like Willow except that it was covered in leather and had on its vamp face.

"What the hell?" Buffy and Xander exclaimed. "I thought we'd gotten rid of you!"

"No, some take-over-the-world demons brought me back." The vampire Willow said in her seductively intimidating voice.

She moved a bit closer to Buffy and kissed her full on. Angel growled at that and leaped at her. Vamp Willow smashed her hand into his face and rendered him a bloody nose. She turned back to Buffy.

"Don't worry," she said. "Little Miss Secrets is safe. She's in a cage at the moment somewhere in a basement. Anyway, how about I have a bit of fun with the Slayer that I hated in my world but positively love in this world."

Vamp Willow leaned forward again and caught Buffy in a deep kiss. Buffy pulled back and raised a stake. Just as she was about to plunge it forward, her vision went blurry and she paused. When her vision cleared, she saw that she was flat on her back with her friends looking down on her.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"We think you fell asleep." Xander said. "We're not entirely sure. You were moaning and twitching so we figured it was a nightmare."

Buffy stood and lanced at Willow. She sighed in relief at the non-vampire looking Willow.

"You're still alive, and not a vampire. Good." She glanced at Angel. "You're still a vampire without a bloody nose. Good." She turned to Xander. "You're still you. Perfect, everyone's the same."

"Wait, you dreamed about what?" Angel demanded.

Buffy explained her dream to the others.

"So you dreamed vampire Willow beat me up with one punch?" Angel chuckled. "That couldn't happen. I'm indestructible when I feel like it."

They all looked toward the east and saw the sun rising.

"And right now I don't feel like it." Angel added.

"How much time passed?" Buffy asked.

"You were dreaming for hours." Buffy turned to see Willow with her back to her. "No vamps came by so we kept watch over you."

They began making their way toward their separate homes. Willow didn't say anything to anyone. She just turned onto her street and quickly went home. The others stared after her before shrugging it off and going home.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or ay of her friends or enemies. They belong to Renaissance Pictures.

**_Chapter 3_**

Just as they were getting to their many different houses, all three teenagers realized that it was a school day.

"Dammit!" Buffy and Xander cursed, both getting ready for school. When they made it there, just after second bell, they realized that Willow wasn't with them.

"She must already be in class." Xander said.

Buffy nodded and they hurried to get to their seats. The two friends looked around the room but found no trace of Willow. They shared worried looks before turning to write down notes. At the end of the day, they both hurried to Willow's house and knocked on the door. Willow's mother opened the door. She offered a smile to Xander, but frowned at Buffy.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is Willow all right?" Buffy asked immediately.

"She's fine. She just managed to get to sleep after crying her eyes out for hours."

Buffy exchanged a glance with Xander.

"Why was she crying?" Buffy asked.

"As if you don't know, Ms. Summers." Willow's mother replied coldly. "I'm sorry but Willow needs to get her rest. Come by another time." She slammed the door and the two friends turned away from the house.

"What did she mean by 'as if you don't know'?" Xander asked.

"Search me," Buffy replied. "I think everyone in the family is wiggin for a bit though, cause their all acting strange."

The duo separated and Buffy went off on her own. She sat in the cemetery an hour before the sun was supposed to be set. As she sat on a tombstone, she thought about what could be going on with Willow. She thought long and hard. She ran through the memories she had of Willow.

The young redhead had always looked at her in a heated fashion that Buffy had always considered to be awe that someone like Buffy was actually talking to her. As far as Buffy could remember, Willow had always been close behind her. Whenever they sat beside each other, Willow was close enough that they were practically on top of each other. Just as the sun fully set, understanding hit Buffy hard: Willow was in love with her.

"Ooh shit." Buffy muttered.

"But how do I feel about her?" she asked herself. She began thinking again. She had always thought of Willow as a sister and nothing more. She dug even deeper and found that she did kind of love Willow a bit more than a friend, but it wasn't something that could manifest, was it?

As she sat there thinking, Buffy heard some footsteps. She glanced up to see vampire Angel coming toward her. She smiled up at him and patted the spot next to her.

"Hey Angel," she said as he drew closer. "What's on your mind?"

"You, as always." The vampire replied. "What's on yours?"

"Willow," Buffy replied. "She's been acting strange and her mother told Xander and me that she was crying. What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Well, it's probably from all the stress. I mean, think about it. She has to do school work, she has to think about college, and, not to mention, she wants to spend as much time with you as possible just in case you die. That's a lot of stuff on one teen, especially a girl."

Buffy shot him a reproachful look before sighing and saying, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just worried is all." Angel put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"Don't worry about it Buff," Angel said. "She'll be fine."

The two sat on the tombstone for a bit until a vampire rose out of a newly dug grave. Buffy made quick work of t as soon as it came out; she was too occupied to think about the usual banter.

She sat back down with Angel for a bit more. A few hours into the night, Angel began to nuzzle into Buffy's neck and kissed her full on. Buffy kissed him back in surprise, but pulled back when she needed breath. Angel attempted to recapture her lips but the breathless Slayer pulled back a bit further.

"Can't this wait until we're finished?" she asked. "I'm on patrol and I can't get distracted."

Angel growled softly and pulled Buffy into a forceful kiss. Buffy struggled to get away and looked back at her boyfriend. He was in full vamp face and slowly striding toward her.

"You're not Angel," Buffy gasped.

Angel (or the non Angel?) chuckled and said, "No, I'm not. The name is Angelus. I'm one of the most feared vampires in the world. But, before I wreak havoc on all of your little friends, let me have my fun with you."

Angelus pounced on Buffy and dragged her to the ground. Buffy cried out and tried to kick him off, but Angelus held firm and began dragging Buffy toward his home.

It was pure, undiluted luck that Willow was coming by the cemetery to see Buffy, otherwise what happened next might not have happened. Willow hid in the bushes as she saw Angel coming down the walk. She watched as he continued to drag her friend down the sidewalk before disappearing into his home.

Willow ran up the drive to Angel's house and began looking for a way inside. As she was going around to the back to check for something that could help her get inside, Willow began to hear Buffy scream. She quickly picked up a shovel and busted through the basement window.

The redhead ran up the basement stairs and looked wildly around for a way upstairs. She saw the stairs and started climbing as quickly and as quietly as she could. The screams were getting louder so willow knew Buffy was close by. She must have been in the last room in the upstairs hallway. Walking slowly, willow pulled her stake out of her jacket pocket and peered inside. She nearly vomited at what she saw. Angel was _raping_ Buffy. Her Buffy. Her best friend.

Without thinking, willow jumped forward and tackled angel. The vampire reared up and began trying to shake her off. Willow hung on as tightly as she could and aimed the stake. She didn't want to miss, but angel was making it hard to get in a clear shot. Just as willow was about to plunge the stake into his heart, angel pulled her from his back and threw her into the wall. Willow slid down the wall and saw stars for a few seconds. When she could finally see straight, the redhead saw angel coming toward her in full vamp face. Willow gulped and raised the stake. With a swift kick, angel knocked it out of the way and picked willow up by her collar.

"You know," he said. "I was going to play with you when I'd gotten rid of her, but you're making it really hard to do that. So, I'll get rid of you now."

Willow closed her eyes and waited for the bite to come, the bite that would end her world. In the last spurt of energy she thought she would have, the redheaded genius thought of Buffy.

_I'm sorry Buffy._ Willow thought, tears leaking from her eyes. _I couldn't save you._

Willow could feel angel's teeth getting closer to her neck and she braced herself for the sting of fangs. Before they could so much as touch her, willow felt angel burst to dust and she fell back down the wall.

Willow slowly opened her eyes and the most hideously horrible yet beautifully perfect sight met her. Buffy was naked and glistening, but she was bleeding and her eyes were watering. Despite this, Buffy squatted down and hugged willow close to her. Willow's breath caught in her throat as she felt Buffy's body pressing against hers and shaking. Willow drew in a deep breath and tried to find her voice.

"Buffy? How badly are you hurt?"

"Will, oh Willow," Buffy mumbled. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he touch you at all? I'm sorry, I blacked out. When I came to I saw him about to bite you. You're ok though, right?"

Willow nodded.

"Buffy, we need to get you to a doctor. Or Giles. Or both. We could take you to the hospital and call Giles because he's your watcher and he deserves to know. Maybe you just want to go home and have your mom do some antibacterial thingy. Maybe you don't cause you don't want to have to explain this. Oh gosh you must be cold, having no clothing and all. Here, take my jacket and let me get you home. Or would you rather Giles' condo-?"

"Will!" Buffy exclaimed. "Willow, I'm fine. Really, it's already clearing up. See?"

Willow examined Buffy's injuries and found that they had mostly healed already. Willow let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Buffy said. "Let me get you home. Do you mind me staying at your place tonight?"

Buffy saw Willow's eyes harden, then soften, and then harden again before becoming soft, Willow eyes. The young redhead nodded and got up to leave. Willow disappeared behind a corner and made sure Buffy couldn't see her before letting a few tears drop loose. She couldn't let that many come loose because Buffy would ask questions. She breathed a deep sigh and reeled in her emotions for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or ay of her friends or enemies. They belong to Renaissance Pictures.

**_Chapter 4_**

Buffy came around the corner a few seconds later. Though willow didn't know it, Buffy had witnessed the tears she had shed and wondered what was up with her friend. The two made their way through the streets of Sunnydale to willow's house and up to her bedroom. Willow's mother watched them go up there and tried to guess what had happened, but she gave up and went about her business. Willow moved away from Buffy as soon as they hit the solitude of her room, but found that she couldn't move all that far away. She turned back to Buffy and saw the blonde sitting on the bed. Buffy was watching her expectantly and Willow stared back in confusion.

"Will?" Willow nodded, ignoring the layers in the question. "Will, come on. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Buffy," Willow sighed.

She busied herself with cleaning things in her room that didn't need to be cleaned. Buffy stood and padded over to her best friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Willow. Tell me what's wrong with you."

"Why should I?" Willow asked rounding on Buffy. "**You** don't tell us when **you're** trying to deal with something.** You** ran away for the summer, remember? We thought that we had made Angel's soul come back. You and him were all boyfriend and girlfriend again and because of that **you** nearly got raped. **You** don't tell us anything; when you're hurt, when you're angry, when you're sad. **You** don't let us in on any of **your** feelings. We're supposed to be your friends, me especially. But the way** you** go around, it's like **you** don't have anyone to talk to about your troubles, even though **you** have three very capable friends at your side. So tell me why I should tell **you** anything about what I'm feeling?"

Willow glared at Buffy, panting slightly from her tirade. With a sigh, the redhead sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Buffy," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." Buffy sat down next to Willow and rubbed her back.

"It's alright Will," she cooed. "I guess I know where you're coming from with that. I need to tell you guys my feelings more often, I guess. It's just, I don't want you guys to worry is all. Anyway, I just want to know what's wrong with you because it's not like you to cry without having me and Xander nearby, or for you to cry when you think I'm not watching, or for you to skip school, or honestly, for you to yell at people. What's wrong, my little redhead?"

Willow took a look at Buffy and burst into tears. Buffy pulled her into a hug and shushed away the unwanted tears. When willow was calm enough, she spoke.

"You were-you were almost raped and I was almost killed and you're the Slayer and you're straight and you have other guys lining up to _marry_ you and I'm always going to be your best friend and you'll never like me the way I like you-"

"Will."

"-and you'll probably end up with some handsome suitor and I'll be stuck alone forever-"

"Will!"

"-and you'll get married to aforementioned suitor and I'll be at your wedding crying out of sadness even though I'd be happy that you were happy and-"

"WILLOW!"

Willow grew quiet instantly and she stared at Buffy with a frightened expression. Buffy did the only thing she could think to do at that moment: she kissed Willow. Willow made a small squeak at the back of her throat and pulled away slightly. Buffy stopped immediately and waited. Willow touched her lips and her eyes flicked up to Buffy's before she began to cry again.

"You kissed me?" she asked. "How could you kiss me? Goddess, Buffy, that was the only thing that was mine. How could you take that from me?"

Buffy looked at her in confusion. "Will I lo-."

Willow shook her head frantically and moved as far away from Buffy as she possibly could.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening. You're some hell demon sent to mess with my head. Goddess, why couldn't it have been Xander instead? Why, why, why, why, why?"

Buffy knelt next to the distraught Wiccan and shook her.

"Willow! Listen to me! You aren't hallucinating and this isn't a dream. Please believe me."

Willow buried her face in Buffy's shoulder and cried. Buffy couldn't tell how long they sat there, willow curled into Buffy's body crying.

When Willow finally stopped crying, she looked up at Buffy in amazement. "You love me?"

Buffy nodded solemnly. "I love you with all the heart they give a Slayer." She said softly.

Sea green latched onto emerald as their eyes met and Willow leaned forward to kiss Buffy. The blonde kept perfectly still until she felt lips on hers. She moved with Willow's mouth and when willow broke it, Buffy smiled tentatively at her. Willow smiled back before yawning. Buffy chuckled and tucked Willow into bed. She climbed on top of the covers and fell asleep next to her new love.


	5. Chapter 5

I revised this chapter because I posted wrong last time

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Willow awoke the next morning to a soft snoring beside her. She snuggled down into the blankets since she hadn't heard her alarm clock, she must've woken up early. She had just been having the best dream of her life and she wasn't ready for it to end yet.

Willow's eyes popped open as she registered the snoring beside her. She peered over to see a very naked Slayer curled on top of the blankets next to her. Willow brushed Buffy's hair away from her face. Buffy stirred slightly and smiled at willow before sitting up and stretching.

"How are you feeling?" willow asked.

Buffy rolled her shoulders a bit and grimaced.

"Sore," she replied. "Very sore."

Willow put her hands on Buffy's shoulders and began chanting something. In just a few moments, Buffy's shoulders felt much better.

"Thanks,"

the red head shrugged and looked at the window. Since it was still dark outside, she began to snuggle down into bed. Buffy gave her a confused look and willow shot a pointed look at the window. Buffy glanced at the window and chuckled, lying back down next to willow. They cuddled together for a bit before Buffy slipped into sleep with willow close behind.

They woke up some hours later to a blaring alarm clock. Buffy borrowed another set of Willow's clothes, apologizing for the ruined pair that she had yesterday. Willow waved it away and they went down to get some breakfast. Using her Slayer speed, Buffy made a bowl of cereal for herself and some toast for Willow. They ate in relative silence before heading to school. They met up with Xander out front and the trio entered the school.

Cordelia, wanting to know why Xander wasn't stylish, confronted them almost immediately. Xander commented on that and said that he was never stylish. As the two of them got into it _again_, Willow and Buffy began discussing their relationship slightly behind.

"…make us girlfriends or just friends with benefits?" Buffy asked.

"Well, seeing as we've kissed all of once and after that I fell asleep, I'd say that right now we are friends with benefits." Willow answered.

"What would it take to make us girlfriends?" Buffy asked. "I want to be with you willow. Please?"

Willow thought a moment as they neared the classroom.

"I think holding hands, kissing, and cuddling would eventually make us girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?"

The pair looked up at the new voice and saw both Cordy and Xander staring at them.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked calmly.

"Willow just said girlfriends," Xander said slowly. "Does that mean that you two…?" Buffy and Willow glanced at each other and grimaced.

They looked back at Xander and muttered, "Ew."

Cordy put her hands on her hips. "Then what were you two talking about?"

"How we've been girlfriends for forever," Buffy replied. "Is it not common for two girls to be friends?"

Cordelia flipped her hair and huffed.

"Whatever," said the queen diva before she stalked away.

Willow giggled and turned to face the front of the classroom. During class, Buffy thought of different ways to make Willow her girlfriend.

_Wait,_ a voice whispered in her head. _Why do I want to make Willow my girlfriend anyway? _

_Because,_ another voice pointed out, _you love her don't you? _

_Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean she has to be my girlfriend. _

_Well, let's try it out anyway and see how it goes. _

_With you being a Slayer and all, it won't last that long anyway. _

Buffy sighed and gave in to the second voice, going back to trying to figure out how to get Willow to be hers. Suddenly, a perfect idea popped into her head and she began formulating a plan.

At the end of the day, Buffy led Willow to the cemetery.

"Are we going on patrol?" Willow asked curiously.

"Yes and no," Buffy replied. "I've got a surprise for you Will. Close your eyes." Willow did as she was told and Buffy led her through the graveyard to a special spot she had set up. "Open your eyes."

Willow's green eyes opened slightly before going wide at the sight before her. There lay a dark green blanket, set with two spaces for people to sit, and a basket in the center. She turned her gaze to Buffy and was surprised to see the Slayer blushing.

"Um, I thought it was tradition for someone to take someone else out on a date before they started calling each other the special names, you know?" She asked softly.

"Oh Buffy!" Willow said. "It's perfect."

She and Buffy sat down and Buffy began unpacking the basket. She pulled out about seven sandwiches, two bottles of juice, two cans of soda, and three slices of cake for dessert. Willow looked at the food appreciatively and she and Buffy began eating.

"You know," Willow started. "Prom is in a few weeks and I think we'd better get our dresses before they're all cleaned out."

Buffy glanced up at Willow from her sandwich and smiled. "Sounds like a plan. We'll get them in maybe a week. What do ya say?"

Willow nodded and they continued with their dinner, watching the sunset. Through the night, once they were finished eating, Buffy taught Willow different tactics that could help a non-Slayer kill a vampire and they went home just before dawn.

* * *

There, I hope I did it better this time. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Willow woke up, she found that Buffy was nowhere near her. Looking around the house she found that Buffy was in the shower and was just getting out. Willow waited outside of the bathroom and saw Buffy in a towel. She accompanied Buffy to her bedroom and chose a pair of Buffy's clothing to wear to school. Willow quickly showered and came out the same way Buffy did. They dressed together and got their things together before they walked to school.

They met up with Xander and the trio walked inside together again. While they were walking around the school before class started, they talked about the many different things that were happening, including graduation.

"We know the mayor's got a plan and we know Faith is evil and probably helping him," Buffy said. "What we don't know is what the mayor has planned and when during graduation he's going to do it. God! Times like this I wish my job were easier."

Willow patted her arm and they continued walking until the first bell rang. They sighed and began making their way to their first class. As they watched yet another documentary, the three friends drew up different conclusions on what the mayor may have planned.

Xander: _**Maybe he wants to make all of the girl in the school his own personal zombies so that he can take them all o some faraway place so that the guys that had even the slightest chance with them couldn't get their chance at all. Well, at least that didn't include me. **_

Willow: _**He could be planning to use the computers to make some strange giant robot that he can use to destroy the world. Either that, or to use the robot to open the hellmouth. Goddess, that means I have to check the computers for hackers!**_

Buffy: _** He could be planning on banding all of the demons on the surface together into one big army to destroy all of mankind. Or he could be planning on awakening a demon so old that it hasn't been seen in thousands of years and so big that I would sustain some bad injuries trying to stop it.**_

Turns out Buffy's idea was closest because after school in the library, Anya ran in.

"Hey, are you guys leaving for the Ascension?" she asked breathlessly.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What's an ascension?" Willow asked.

"That's what's going to happen on graduation!" Anya exclaimed. "The head guy of the city—the mayor or whatever you call him—is planning to become pure demon, which hasn't happened in thousands of years."

_**Well,**_ thought Buffy. _**I was close.**_

_**Oh thank God! **_Thought Xander. _**Wait this is bad, but at least the girls are safe… for now anyway.**_

_**Oh thank Goddess! **_Willow exclaimed in her head. _**Wait, this is bad, but at least the computers are safe… for now anyway.**_ Everyone turned to Buffy.

"How are you going to stop it?" Wesley asked her.

Buffy gave him a dubious look before shrugging. "We have to figure out what type of demon he plans to turn into first," she replied offhandedly. Willow's eyes widened as she stared at the computer screen in front of her.

"Um, Buffy," she said softly. "I think I found the demon he plans to turn into."

Buffy strode over to Willow's computer.

"You can only turn into one kind of demon," Willow continued. "Here's the picture." She pulled up the picture of a long green snake-like demon.

However, the picture was small so it looked no bigger than a garden snake. "Well, that's not too bad," Buffy said. "Does it have any special powers?"

Willow gave her a look and pointed to the flashing _full Sized Image_ bar just below the picture. Buffy shrugged and Willow clicked the button. Buffy's eyes widened and she muttered, "Wow, that's one big snake." The image took up at least two pages of the Internet.

Buffy sighed and glanced at Giles. "Ready for some training?" she asked.

"Hey," Wesley interjected. "I'm your Watcher, I train with you." Buffy and Giles both turned toward him.

"Haven't we had this talk already?" Buffy asked exasperatedly. "Giles trains with me because you can't take what I throw at you. Maybe what Cordy throws at you," Buffy gave him a sly grin remembering her mind reading fiasco. "but not me. So, Giles trains me physically while you do… everything else."

Wesley opened his mouth again, but Buffy held up a hand.

"Do you really want to go there again?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Yes, yes I do," Wesley replied.

Buffy sighed. "Okay," muttered the Slayer. "Have it your way." She took her fighting stance as Wesley got on his protective gear.

"Ready?" Buffy asked.

"Ready." Wesley confirmed.

Buffy ran at him, doing a series of attacks and combinations. Wesley was soon flat on his back with a black eye and no idea how to make the room stop spinning. Buffy and the others stood over him.

"Told you," Buffy muttered.

"Here let me help you up," Giles said, extending his hand.

Wesley shook his head and mumbled, "Let me just lie here for a bit."

"Not advisable, dude," Xander said, also extending his hand. "She might've given you a concussion. Best if you got up."

Wesley sighed and took Xander's hand. He slowly got to his feet and sat down heavily in a chair.

"All right Mr. Giles," Wesley slurred. "Carry on with her combat training."

Buffy giggled slightly and continued her training with Giles instead. _**This is going to be a long few weeks.**_ Buffy thought, throwing a punch at Giles' jaw.


	7. Chapter 7

I revised this chapter because I posted wrong last time

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Hey Buffy," Buffy turned, seeing Willow standing nervously behind her. "Um, so Prom is in a week or so and I, uh, I was w-wondering if you, uh, if you would l-like t-to g-go with m-me?"

Buffy smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a hug.

"I would love to go to Prom with my girlfriend. Oh, and it would be the perfect time to come out to Xander and the others… except Cordelia. " Willow nodded, just relieved that she had gotten the asking part over with.

The two went for a walk down the street from Buffy's house and saw Jonathon walking with Titan. They seemed to be deep in conversation, so the girls didn't say anything until Jonathon caught sight of them and waved them over with a smile. Buffy and Willow walked over and said hi to them.

"What's up guys?" Buffy asked.

"The sky," both replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes and shot a look at Willow, who shrugged and pinched Jonathon's arm. He jumped and glared at her playfully.

"So," Titan cut in. "Who are you girls taking to Prom?"

Buffy and Willow glanced at each other before replying, "No one."

Jonathon and Titan both shot a look at each other before asking, "Will you go to Prom with me?"

Both Willow and Buffy were taken aback by this sudden questioning and nodded their heads in surprise. The boys walked away smirking at each other and the girls glanced at each other in shock.

"We've got two dates to Prom," willow said.

"Each!" Buffy added. They sighed and sat down on the ground for a bit, watching the cars pass.

After awhile, Buffy turned to Willow. "Do you want to go shopping for dresses and make-up?" Willow thought a moment before nodding.

The girls stood and went back to Buffy's house for their purses before heading toward the mall. They went into multiple stores looking for a dress that was right. Buffy found a nice white one with spaghetti straps and she wore matching heels. Willow found a blue dress with matching flats (**_AN: sorry if I get the outfits wrong, I can't remember exactly what they wore_**). They modeled the dresses for each other before purchasing and going back home to hang them up.

The next day, As Buffy met up with Willow and Xander, she looked puzzled.

"What's up?" Willow asked in a worried tone.

"Someone was attacked last night," Buffy replied. "but their remains were kinda burned and it looked like some weird dog had done it, but no dog anyone had ever seen before."

Xander clapped Buffy on the back. "Don't worry, Buff," he said. "We'll catch whatever it is. What do you think made the dog attack?"

"I don't know," Buffy replied. "But whoever they were, they were wearing a suit and a Prom dress so I'm guessing they were part of the Junior Prom."

Buffy sighed and Willow patted her back comfortingly. The three friends headed to class with this new emergency on their hands. During the week, Buffy began to put the pieces together. Whatever it was, it was attacking anyone in formalwear. She began trailing after anyone wearing suits or dresses and caught sight of the dog-thing. She killed it, but then realized that it had friends. She quickly tracked the dog-thing's hiding place and found a small house downtown. On Prom night, Buffy crashed into the place and found a guy named Tucker.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked him.

"Because every girl I asked turned me down," he told her. "So, I'm destroying Prom. I've already let my hellhounds loose. Soon, they'll arrive at the Prom and tear everyone to shreds, even your date."

Buffy's eyes widened as she thought of Willow being torn into pieces by some strange, ugly dog from hell. She quickly knocked Tucker out and ran as fast as she could toward the school.

She managed to get there just in time to stop the hellhounds from eating two people who arrived late. She quickly took down the first, but the other two worked as a team and jumped her from both sides, Buffy punched one off of her and flipped the other one over her back. She took a run and kicked one of the hellhounds in the back, causing it to crash into a nearby car, while the other one took in another attack. Buffy drew out a metal pole and smacked the dog across the head, smashing its skull. The other one came out of the car and jumped at Buffy before she shoved the pole through its chest and killed it.

Buffy then took her dress out of her duffel bag and went inside of the school to change. She met up with Titan, Willow and Jonathon just in time for Jonathon to begin giving out the different awards. Buffy was surprised when he said her name and declared her class protector. She accepted the umbrella with a smile and held back her tears of happiness.

She rejoined the others as the slow music started. She and Titan began to dance beside Willow and Jonathon. Everything was going perfectly… until Titan tried to kiss her. Buffy quickly pulled away from his lips and glanced over at willow… only to see her girlfriend, wide-eyed and frozen, kissing Jonathon.

Buffy went over and pushed him away with her hand. Willow turned to Buffy with a frightened look as though she thought Buffy was angry with her. Buffy gave her a soft look and Willow hugged her. Buffy hugged her back briefly before turning a glare on Jonathon. She couldn't completely keep the glare because he was backing away and shaking in fear, but some of it stayed.

"Don't kiss her ever again," Buffy said calmly. Jonathon stopped and stood straight. The music had stopped and everyone was watching the two.

"Who are you to say who I can and can't kiss?" Jonathon asked (**_AN: ooc here_**).

Though he had grown taller, Buffy towered over him when she stood to her full height. "Her girlfriend," she growled.

There was a collective gasp from the entire crowd and Larry pushed his way through. "Shut _up_! It's no big deal. At least Summers is bi. I'm _gay_. So get on." When no one moved he added, "I said, _get on_, meaning the next person to keep staring is going to get a fierce pounding from me and, if their still with me, my buds."

He glanced over at his friends who all gave him the thumbs up. Everyone quickly went back to whatever they were doing.

Jonathon had deflated and was looking at Willow pleadingly. "Why didn't you choose me?" he asked. "I could have made you much happier than a blonde. Why her?"

Buffy could see the guilt building in Willow's eyes and new what was coming. Willow found that if anything remotely having to do with her was her fault she automatically felt guilty and Jonathon knew this. She growled low in her throat until she heard Willow's answer.

"B-because, Buffy came first," she stuttered. "She saved me first, she asked me first, and she was the first one I kissed. Well, after I broke up with Oz anyway. She just came before you did. I'm sorry." Jonathon nodded and shot Buffy a sour look before sulking away.

"C-can I still have this dance?" Titan asked Buffy once he was gone. "You know, if it's alright with your girl?"

They looked at Willow and she nodded before engaging in conversation with Xander. Buffy smiled and Titan took her hands, guiding her to the upbeat song the DJ had put on. All in all, it hadn't been such a bad Prom. Now all they had to worry about was the Mayor's Ascension.

* * *

_**There ya go. Your revised chapter 7. Chapter 8 should be up within a few days if not a few hours. Thank y'all for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I know I've kept you guys waiting and I'm sorry, but I'm back and the story is finishing soon. Now, instead of ending at Graduation, I'm going to go through everything in the series that I deem important. So, here's the day before graduation chapter.**

**By the way, I haven't seen the Graduation episode, so I just made something up, don't get mad at me.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Can you believe they told me to do little to no exercise for a week?" Buffy strode into the library and spotted Giles.

Giles removed his glasses and said, "Well, it seems we have a dilemma."

Buffy nodded. "Graduation is tomorrow, Giles. I have to figure out a way to defeat the mayor and Graduation is **TOMORROW**." Buffy began muttering to herself and everyone heard some of it. "Maybe I can slice off his head. No, gotta get rid of the teeth. Fire? No. Pliers? No. Wait!" Buffy glanced around, dazed. "What about slicing the head, fire **and** pliers? I need some big pliers, a flamethrower and… and a sword." Buffy nodded to Giles appreciatively. "Good work, Giles. Thanks."

She rushed out and Giles put his glasses back on. Looking around at the few students in the library, he told them, "She must be feeling the effects of the medication; she just got out of the hospital. It should wear off."

Buffy made her way to class and peered in. She saw Xander asleep while Willow took notes obediently. Buffy slipped into class and stealthily took her seat next to Willow. The redhead gave her a smile and Buffy sent her a grin. They got through the rest of the school day and met up in the library.

"Well," Giles started. "As Buffy stated earlier, we'll need a flamethrower and a sword. A large pair of pliers, however, no; but a wrench would be efficient in knocking the teeth out."

Buffy and Willow nodded in agreement while Xander just shrugged. "Good," Buffy said. "Now, all we need to do is evacuate the city before graduation happens."

"Well, I could probably persuade my parents." Willow told them.

"But what about mine?" Xander added.

"For those that can't escape, we'll just have to make sure they run as far away as possible." Giles said firmly.

"Well, at least we have some sort of plan this time." Buffy said. "Who wants to go patrolling with me?"

"Sorry, Buff." Xander said apologetically. "I have to go have an argument with my folks about leaving. See you later."

As he left, Giles said, "I have to go out and buy the materials you'll need to defeat the mayor. Maybe later."

Buffy frowned slightly before slowly turning to Willow. "You have something to do too?"

"Not something so important it can't wait until after patrol. I always have time for you Buffy." Willow told her, kissing her lovingly.

Buffy smiled as she gave her an extra stake and the two girls headed to the graveyard. Buffy sat on one side of a grave and Willow sat on the other. Watching for the telltale signs of a vampire, Willow inquired, "Why Buffy?"

"Why what, Will?"

"Why do you have to fight him alone?"

"Because I have to Will, I'm the Slayer."

"A Slayer with friends that can and are willing to help you." "

Look Will, It's kind of complicated."

Willow touched her hand around the gravestone. "Try me."

Buffy sighed. "Willow, when Angelus had you and nearly killed you, I thought for a second that I was too late to save you. I can't have that Will, not again. I can't lose you again."

Willow squeezed her hand affectionately with her own before it was swiftly moved away and Buffy heard the telltale sound of a vampire bursting to dust. "Good job Willow."

"Thank you Buffy." Willow paused for a moment before continuing their conversation. "I won't let anything happen to me as long as we beat the big meanie. Please, Buffy? I can't watch you die again. Please let us help."

Buffy groaned and said, "Fine, Will, but if you get hurt, I'm going on a killing spree of the demon variety. Got it?"

"Yes Buffy." Willow moved around the gravestone and gave Buffy a soft kiss before both girls resumed their watch.

* * *

**There you go, guys. Now, the chapters should be coming in faster, now that I can actually have some alone time to myself next weekend. Wish me luck and please review. I want to know what y'all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's the Graduation chapter guys. Thanks for being patient. I have no idea what exactly happened in the graduation episodes except that Buffy blew up the schoola fter the mayor turned into some weird snake demon, so bear with me because this is my version of how it happened._**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Are you ready Buffy?"

Buffy glanced up to see her mother smiling at her. "Yeah, Mom," she replied. "Completely ready. I can't believe I'm graduating!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Joyce squealed.

"Mom?" Buffy said slowly.

"Yes?"

"If-if anything happens today, anything unusual, please run straight for the car and don't look back, ok?"

"Why would you ask such a thing? Come on, Buffy. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I hope not." Buffy mumbled, knowing it was in vain.

Come on. Joyce said. Let's get to the school.

As they drove, Buffy prayed to every higher being she could think of that her mother got out of the city safe and unharmed. When they arrived, Willow and Xander were waiting for them excitedly. As Joyce went to go find a seat, Buffy and the others got in line according to their last names. Oddly enough, there was no one separating Willow from Buffy so the redhead grasped the blonde's hand firmly in hers and Buffy gave her a smile. When Snyder called Willow's name, Willow stayed firmly in place while everyone gave her puzzled looks. Snyder called Buffy and the blonde stayed in place as well.

Snyder glanced back and said, "Rosenberg, Summers! Get up here!"

The girls strolled up calmly, their locked hands swinging idly for everyone to see. There were a few gasps, but otherwise no one really reacted. The girls got their diplomas together and gave Snyder a smile. As they walked back, Willow gave Buffy a peck on the cheek, making Buffy blush and duck her head. Many of the students and a few parents giggled at this, but it didn't slow down the procession much.

When all of the students had received their diplomas, Giles surreptitiously came up behind Buffy and handed her a large wrench, which she passed to Willow, a flamethrower, which they passed to Xander, who had come to stand next to them, and a sword, which Buffy slipped into her graduation gown. As the mayor ended his speech, the four of them got into defensive positions with their hands on their separate weapons; Giles had even thought to bring a laser gun for himself.

When the mayor began his transformation, Buffy screamed, "Everybody, run!" Buffy made sure she had a firm grip on the others as herds of people scrambled around hurrying to their cars.

"Ready?" Buffy asked.

"With you?" Xander inquired.

"How could we not be?" Willow scoffed, hefting the larger than average tool. "

"Well then," Giles said, cocking the laser gun.

"Let's rock." The three teens said, rushing for the mayor. Before they could reach him, his giant green tails swung and pushed them away. Buffy slammed into the ceiling, Xander was pushed into the chairs around the stage and Willow was flung through the door and across the hall. The three teens groaned as they stood up.

"That tail packs a punch." Xander grunted

"Got that right." Buffy agreed.

Willow joined them and they watched helplessly as principal Snyder was eaten.

"Should we avenge his death?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe…" Willow told her.

"But I don't want that to be the reason we kill this thing." Xander added.

"Ok," Buffy said slowly, "we killed it because it smashed us into stuff and now it ate our principal."

"That works!" Giles said, running over to them.

"So what's our plan?"

"First, Willow, you smash its tail with your wrench and when it swings, Giles you slice it off. After Giles cuts off the tail, Xander you fry it so it can't mold back with the skin. While he's doing that, I'll be slicing at the gums until Willow can come help me with the teeth. While Willow's smashing its teeth, I'll stab its eyes, slice its nose, and cut its head off. All the while Giles and Xander will be slicing and burning the body bit by bit. Got it?"

The others nodded and they separated.

"Hey ugly!" Buffy called. The mayor demon hissed sliding forward to try and eat her too. Buffy waited until it was almost upon her before she slashed at it and sliced open multiple gums. Buffy continued doing this as the mayor demon healed itself.

Meanwhile, Willow was about to smash the snake's tail, but Xander's flamethrower accidentally went off and burned the tail, causing it to swing wildly. it slammed down on top of Willow and the wrench stabbed into her side; it wasn't in far enough to be fatal, but she also had quite a few broken bones.

"Willow!" Xander shouted. he had Giles slice the tail off her so he could burn it before they both ran to her. "she's alive," Giles said. "but there seems to be a lot of damage." Buffy, on the other hand, had sliced a tooth off and shoved it in upside down as far as it would go. hearing the commotion, the slayer did this to five more teeth before running over.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Where's Willow?"

Xander looked at her fearfully before slowly moving aside to reveal the bloody, broken, and bruised Willow. Buffy's pupils contracted and she began shaking.

"Buffy…" Giles cautioned, but it was too late; the damage had been done.

Moving faster than Giles had ever seen her, Buffy snatched the flamethrower from Xander and ran at the snake full in the mouth. taking aim, Buffy put the thrower on high, set it to explode and threw it into the demon's throat. the explosion was timed so Buffy moved back to the others and took the laser gun from Giles. slicing at every piece of skin she could, Buffy threw it into the snake's mouth until she felt the telltale hum of explosives. racing back to the others, Buffy picked up Willow and the large wrench and took off running with the boys not too far behind. jumping down the school steps, Buffy felt the blast from the explosion propel her several hundreds of feet before she landed on a soft patch of ground.

Laying Willow before her, Buffy began using whatever she knew about first aid on her girlfriend. Buffy made sure the bones in Willow's arm were aligned and used a portion of her graduation gown to hold them in place. once that was done, the slayer wrapped the rest around Willow's wound so it would stop bleeding. after that, Buffy ripped a piece of her dress and began cleaning the scratches Willow had gotten here and there from the explosion. hearing someone coming up behind her, Buffy turned, ready to swing the big wrench in her hands.

"Whoa Buffy," Xander said in a calming tone. "Easy. It's just me and Giles." Buffy nodded and went back to cleaning Willow up.

When she was done Buffy turned to her male comrades. "Sorry about the explosion. I guess I kinda got a little out of control there. By the way, who puts an explode button on a flamethrower anyway? Not that I'm not happy, but-?"

Giles shrugged. "The man I got it from was a bit futuristic so I told him we would try it out and we did. It seems to have demolished everything within a two hundred yard radius. Either way the demon is destroyed and everyone in town is safe."

"Buffy that was awesome!" Xander told her excitedly. "whereas the original plan would have probably taken close to an hour, the revised Buffy edition only took thirty minutes tops."

"Yeah well, I'd take the hour over the half if it meant Willow being safe and unhurt." Buffy sighed.

Giles patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Yes, we are sorry about Willow, Buffy, but she's strong; shell pull through this."

"Yeah," Xander added. "That's our will; she takes a licking and still keeps ticking."

Buffy chuckled wryly. "Thanks." she murmured as the trio sat down to await the police.

* * *

**_Typing the next chapter now. THanks for being patient guys. Like I said, I have no idea what happened in the Graduation episodes so this is my version of what's going on. Leave me a review telling me what you think._**

**_Hey, and you guys should check out BLOOD ADDICTION by the Grinning Psychopath. He and I are co writing it even though it's not on my stories list. It's really good and you should definitely read it._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm just glad you're basically completely healed." Buffy said, walking hand in hand with Willow into the redhead's home.

"Me too." Willow agreed. "Taking medicine through a tube is definitely not fun."

Buffy chuckled as they laid down on Willow's bed. "Especially when the nurse is sitting there watching to make sure you take it." the Slayer added.

Willow giggled as she snuggled into Buffy; the Slayer threw her arm around Willow and said, "You don't have to come to UC Sunnydale with me. There are so many colleges out there for you."

"Buffy, you know that I have other colleges I could go to, but I want to stay with you. If I have that option, I'll take it."

"Yeah but-."

Willow silenced her with a kiss. "I've made up my mind." Willow said seconds later when they broke the kiss.

"Ok," Buffy said. "You win."

Willow glanced at her girlfriend and noticed the signs of restrained lust there. Buffy didn't want to go too far too fast. She knew how fragile Willow was and one mistake could break her. So she was surprised when Willow kissed her again, more passionately than they've kissed before. A moan slipped from the blonde's mouth and she probed Willow's mouth with her tongue, seeking entrance. Willow granted it almost immediately as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck and pulled her closer, moaning as she felt Buffy do the same on her hips.

Suddenly, Buffy pulled back and Willow looked at her in confusion. "Are you sure, Will?"

Willow nodded and pulled Buffy back to her. The two kissed for long moments before Buffy rolled on top of Willow and leaned on her arms for support. Slowly fiddling with the hem of Willow's shirt, Buffy began lifting it over the other girl's head. Willow gladly raised her arms so Buffy could pull it off before resuming their make out session.

Buffy ran her fingers over Willow's soft stomach and gently caressed her bra-covered breasts. Buffy's lips swallowed Willow's moan at the contact. Willow played with the hem of Buffy's shirt before using her thumbs and forefingers to pull it off so fast Buffy didn't have time to raise her arms. Willow unclasped Buffy's bra and tossed it in the general direction they'd tossed the shirts. Buffy leaned back onto her knees and looked down at Willow, only to see a blur of purple as Willow removed her own bra.

Willow leaned up to kiss Buffy again and pressed their bodies together; both girls shivered as their chest came into contact with each other. Buffy's lips moved down Willow's jaw and to her neck where they kissed the redhead's pulse point. Willow moaned in appreciation and reached down to massage Buffy's chest. The blonde moaned as well, causing vibrations against Willow's sensitive skin.

Soon, Buffy moved lower and blew across a hard pink nipple. Willow whimpered as Buffy ran circles around it with the tip of her tongue; just as Willow was about to beg for her mouth, Buffy lunged forward and caught a peak between her teeth, rolling it around. Willow laid back as Buffy drew the hardened tip into her mouth and sucked it. Willow moaned as she felt a large wave of arousal wash through her. Buffy went back and forth between Willow's nipples before stroking the length of both breasts and then dipping into the valley between them. Willow whimpered as her arousal grew and Buffy, too, was getting seriously turned on just from pleasuring her girlfriend.

Leaning up, Buffy meant to give Willow a short kiss while working on her pants, but Willow tangled her fingers in Buffy's hair and wouldn't let go. Buffy pushed Willow's pants off and stroked her underwear experimentally; the redhead moaned and bucked against her hand. Pulling back, Buffy was surprised at the amount of desire and need in Willow's eyes, eyes so dark they were bordering on black. In one swift movement, the lace underwear was ripped away and on the floor. Feeling how wet Willow was sent another powerful wave of arousal through the Slayer. Willow moaned as Buffy began stroking her slowly and she was practically shivering with need when Buffy rolled her clit around.

"Please." The first word spoken by either of them. Buffy understood and slowly, gently, slid one finger into Willow, shivering at the heat. Willow's hips bucked as Buffy pushed further into her, awed at how deep the redhead's tunnel was. After a few seconds, Buffy added a second finger and Willow cried out.

Buffy quickly retreated and glanced at Willow fearfully. "Did I hurt you?" She asked softly.

"No," Willow replied leaning up to kiss Buffy passionately. "It felt good, don't stop."

Buffy nodded and pushed into Willow again, this time lowering her mouth to her clit as well. Willow's moans got louder as Buffy's tongue and fingers moved faster; Buffy felt herself nearing the edge just from the sounds Willow was making. Buffy used her Slayer speed to go faster and felt both herself and Willow go over the edge. Willow moaned against the pillow as Buffy hid her own moan in Willow's thigh. When both girls had calmed down, Willow pulled Buffy up and removed her pants.

"Will? I-I came when you did."

"I know." Willow replied calmly, disposing of Buffy's underwear as well. "I want to taste you."

Buffy was thankful that she was still on her knees because Willow's probing tongue made her legs turn to mush. "Oh Will, so good. Mm."

When Willow was finished tasting Buffy, the blonde laid her back and said, "now I get to clean you." when she had finished, the girls grinned at each other, kissed once more and laid down to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What the hell do you mean, Willow?" Buffy raged. "I didn't sleep with him. We never even kissed. What the hell gave you that idea?"

"You were both on the bed with his lips at your neck. What was I supposed to think? My brain says two things when I see that: make out or vampire. It looked like you were enjoying it so I crossed vampire out."

Willow paused and Buffy was about to go on when she noticed the amount of hurt in the green eyes. "You don't look that happy with me anymore. Am I boring?"

Buffy's heart broke. "Will you're a witch that fights vampires; you could never be boring."

"Then what about that guy you were with?" Willow challenged.

Buffy sighed in exasperation. "There was nothing between us!" she yelled, taking a tight, but not too tight, hold on Willows upper arms. "You and me Will that's something hi and me nothing ok"

The last bit was punctuated with two identical cracks and Buffy's eyes widened as she watched Willows eyes roll in pain before the other girl went limp. "Will?" Buffy asked fearfully. "Willow!"

Buffy picked her girlfriend up and using her slayer speed ran to the nearest hospital. The doctors took Willow in for an x-ray while Buffy waited in the waiting room. Pacing anxiously, Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name. Rushing over, she asked, "Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor nodded. "It looked to be a minor crack in her bones that should heal itself within a few days' time."

Buffy sagged in relief that she hadn't caused any lasting damage. When Willow came out, she smiled and awkwardly hugged Buffy. Buffy didn't dare hug her back as they walked out of the hospital. While walking back to the dorm, Buffy didn't touch Willow at all.

"Buffy?" the blonde turned to her in concern. "Did I do something wrong? You wont touch me."

Buffy sighed. "Will, I think we should break up."

"What?"

"I can't have that happening again, Willow. I can't hurt you. Please don't make this hard."

"But Buffy-."

"No Will, I will not hurt you again. I can't do it. Just… just leave, ok."

Buffy quickly strode away, leaving Willow standing in front of her dorm room feeling lost.

"I cannot believe I just did that!" Buffy had reached her own room and was now breaking everything in sight. "I just basically lost my best friend and for what? So I wouldn't hurt her? That's bullshit. Summers, you are bullshit. How could you be so stupid? Now she probably hates me! I'm such an idiot." Buffy sighed and sat down on her bed. After a moment, she realized there was something wet on her cheeks. She moved to wipe it away and realized they were tears; she was crying. Buffy laid down and opted to get some sleep.

"I can't believe she did that to me!" Willow huffed, sitting on her bed. "I mean I know I'm breakable, but so is Xander and she still touches him. Giles is more breakable than I am, but she still touches him. Hell, that guy that was kissing her is probably breakable, but she'll probably still touch him. Why am I any different? I know I'm a witch, but there are tons of demons and nasties out there that can break. I'm no different than them except I help break them. Maybe she just doesn't want to hurt my feelings and is using this as an excuse to break up. I can handle that, but still, I'm not that breakable!"

"Maybe she just needed some space." a small voice said.

"Yeah, maybe she just needed space. I can give her that. I had better get some sleep."

Willow went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before putting on some pajamas and climbing into bed. "Buffy just needs space and time. I can give her that. She'll be just fine." With that thought, Willow drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy Chapter twelve

"Buffy I-."

"Don't Will."

"But-."

"No. You shouldn't apologize."

"Please Buffy. It's all my fault you're unhappy. No, not just unhappy, beyond miserable. I just wanted to make sure you weren't in hell and in doing so I put you in hell. I'm so sorry. And I know sorry doesn't make anything better, but I don't know what else to do. I'm so, so, so, so, so-."

A pair of lips on her own cut off willows last apology. "Don't be sorry, Will." Buffy told her. "I'm only miserable when I'm not with you. If you'd died before I could save you, then this would probably be hell, but thanks to you, I have that small bit of heaven on earth. Ok?"

Willow touched her lips. "After all I've done to you-?"

"Yes Will. Even after all you've put me through and all I've put you through, I still love you." Buffy paused. "And something tells me you're going to put me through a lot more, but I won't mind cause I've got you and I've got Spike. So it's all ok."

Willow looked at her skeptically. "But what if I do something so bad that even you can't forgive me?"

"That will never happen, Will. Promise."

Willow smiled at her and flung her arms around Buffy's neck, burying her head in the blonde's chest. "thank you." she sobbed. "Thank you so much, Buffy."

The two stayed like that for a few moments before they heard someone clapping. Breaking apart, the girls glanced around and looked toward the house. Xander, Spike, Giles, Dawn and Tara emerged from the shadows.

"We don't make you happy, Buffy?" Dawn smirked.

"Dawn-." Dawn held up a hand. "We're just glad someone does, Sis."

Buffy smiled and drew Willow into a hug again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Buffy chapter thirteen**

"I stuck with you Will. How could you do this to me? Even with the whole witchy thing with Tara and your England training, I was there for you. Now when I need you guys to stand with me, none of you have anything to do with me?" Buffy glared at her friends and sister. "You know what? Fine. Stick with Faith. I'm going to die; again. And I'll be DAMNED if you bring me back again. Good luck!" With that, Buffy grabbed her knapsack and strode out the door.

Willow watched with sad eyes as her girlfriend walked to her death again. When the door shut, Faith walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Red, she'll be fine."

Willow snarled at her without turning around. "Don't touch me, Faith."

The Slayer snorted and kept her hand on Willow's shoulder for a second longer. A second too long. Without even differentiating her breathing, Willow blasted Faith away from her. Slowly turning, Willow went up to her bedroom and cried. A few streets away, Buffy was doing the same.

"She kicked me out of my own house, spike. She's going to let me die. I thought she loved me."

"Don't worry, Slayer." spike told her. "She'll come around before she lets you die. That's how it is with the witch; she cares too much to let you go."

Buffy sighed. "I hope you're right spike." she told him. The two laid down to go to sleep, dreading the coming day.

In the morning, Willow spoke with several of the Slayers and made a plan that countered Faith's. They all agreed to do it and when noon came, none of them could be found. While those Slayers were carrying out their mission, Willow also spoke to the rest of the Slayers who also agreed to help her. When dusk came, Willow received the call she'd been waiting for and motioned for the remaining Slayers to gear up and follow her.

As she ushered them out the door, Faith, Xander, Dawn, Giles and a few others came into the room and Faith asked, "What the hell is going on? Where are they going?"

"To kill the First." Willow replied calmly.

"We're not set to leave for another hour!" Faith told her. "The sun's just setting."

"Exactly." Willow said. "We're going to help out a fellow Slayer."

"You're going to go help Buffy?" Faith asked, laughing. "After you just kicked her out of her own house? What brought this on?"

"The fact that on your command, I shunned the woman I loved, which I've done too many times. It's never going to happen again."

Turning to the others she went on. "You're either with us or against us. I don't care, but I will save Buffy." With that, Willow strode out the door and she and the Slayers took off running for the Hellmouth. When they got there, they saw Buffy talking to the other group of Slayers.

"What do you want, Willow?" Buffy demanded.

"To apologize again."

"Will-."

"No Buffy, I'm stupid. By now I've realized that, but you know what? I love you. You don't have to forgive me and I honestly don't want you to, but I'll be damned if I let you die again without being with you. Wherever you go, I'm coming too. I just want to make sure you don't die again and if you do then I'm dying too. ok?"

Buffy stared at her for a moment before hugging her and saying, "Against your want, I forgive you Will. Always. And that sounded really corny."

Willow shrugged. "Corny gets the point across. Plus I'm pretty sick of being original ever since I found out vampires existed and I could use magic."

Buffy laughed. "Alright Will. Now let's get these Slayers ready for a fight!" Willow grinned and turned to the other Slayers.

"Wait for us!" The pair and the Slayers looked around to see the others speeding toward them in a large bus.

"Hey buff!" Xander called. "We won't let you die alone."

"Yeah sis," Dawn told her. "You can't die without us. We're the Slayerettes; you die we die. You can't leave us and never again will we leave you."

"Yeah," Faith added. "And I'll let you keep them. They're loyal to you; take care of'em."

Buffy grinned. "Who's ready to wreak some havoc on the Hellmouth?" she shouted.

As one, everyone called, "Let's kick some vamps!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys. I know you've been waiting for the final chapter and I've been trying to figure out how to end this story. Well, while writing another story, I found the perfect way to end it. So here's the last chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

Buffy jumped onto the couch and grinned at her wife. "Hey, Will, whatcha workin' on, now?"

"Nothing much Buffy," Willow replied, staring at her computer screen ass she typed away. "Just finishing this last scan so I can turn it into Microsoft in the morning. How is work going for you?"

"Pretty well, actually." Buffy replied, checking out her nails. "The customers are nice, the hours are workable, and not a vamp in sight for two days."

Willow looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "You ARE still patrolling though, right?"

"Of course, Will. I learned from that."

Willow nodded with a small smile and went back to scanning the new program for viruses. Feeling a pair of warm arms snake around her waist, Willow looked up at Buffy expectantly.

"Come on, Will," Buffy said softly, nuzzling Willow's neck. "It's our anniversary. Put the work away until morning."

"But I have to have it in by ten tomorrow." Willow said earnestly.

Buffy's eyes flashed a dark green. "They won't argue with me, Will. I'll tell them that I took you out for our anniversary and that we didn't get back 'til late. You needed sleep and I told you to go sleep. Come on, Will, spend time with your wife."

Willow sighed and closed her laptop after saving her progress. She turned to Buffy with her hands clasped. "So, what are we doing?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I just told you I was taking you out."

Willow's eyes widened. "Oh, I thought that was the excuse. Oops."

Buffy chuckled and took Willow into her arms and said, "We're going to that cool bistro that you've been talking about going to, but never could find the time. Go get your coat and I'll meet you out in the car."

Willow nodded and went upstairs to grab her coat before heading out to the van. "Ready?" Buffy asked with a lopsided smile.

Willow nodded and buckled up. Buffy drove them quickly, but carefully to the small bistro. Getting out, Buffy put an arm around Willow's waist and the two were led to a reserved table near the back.

"I had to choose something away from everyone else because I still have to watch for vamps." Buffy told Willow apologetically.

Willow shrugged it off with a smile. "Well, at least I'm here to help."

Buffy laughed at that. "Yeah, that at least is good. Go ahead and check out the menu while I try to sense anyone."

Willow perused her menu and Buffy closed her eyes to check out the area around them. It seemed that there were no vampires in vicinity to them, but since they were in New York, the vamps could have been anywhere. But for now, Buffy was content in knowing that none were currently within three miles of the bistro. She picked up her own menu and looked through it before turning to Willow and noticing that the redhead had her eyes closed as well.

"Magic getting a bit hectic?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Just a little." Willow breathed deeply for a few more minutes before smiling and opening her eyes.

The waiter strode over with a notepad in hand and eagerly took their orders. As he walked away, Buffy got a chill down her back and the Slayer looked around. A couple was coming through the door, they were laughing happily with one another and Buffy raised an eyebrow. _These are teenage vamps, but they don't act like vampires at all._ "Will, check out the couple that came in."

Willow turned and glanced at the two girls that had just come in. "The blonde and the dark brunette?" she asked, to which Buffy nodded. "They don't seem like vampires to me." Willow mused, watching them.

"Exactly. They seem like normal girls right?"

"Do you think they had their souls restored before they did much damage?" Willow asked.

"Well, we'll find out when our date is finished." Buffy gave Willow another apologetic smile and Willow returned it with a bright one. "As long as we're together on our anniversary, I don't care what we're doing."

Buffy smiled at her gratefully and the two waited for the server to arrive. Minutes later, he appeared and handed them their meals before going over to the two new girls and taking their orders. The girls looked up at him with twin smiles and looked to have ordered the same thing. As Buffy watched them and ate, she heard that one was named Juliet and the other named Alex.

"How do you think Xander's doing at his new construction job up in Montana?" Buffy asked Willow conversationally.

"Probably bored." Willow replied, cutting into her Salisbury steak eagerly. "Montana's mostly farms. Not many large cities."

Buffy laughed at that. "Anya will keep him perfect company then."

The two talked more about their friends as Buffy continued watching the two girls eating not far away. The brunette seemed a bit on edge and she looked over at them. Buffy met her eyes with a raised eyebrow and the brunette made the same look. They stared at each other for a moment before both of their companions waved hands in front of their eyes.

Willow chuckled as Buffy snapped out of it. "Very interested in the brunette one then?" she asked flippantly.

Buffy blushed and said, "She started it. I was just too stubborn to look away. Are you finished?"

Willow nodded and they began stacking their plates. Buffy left the money on the table and they headed outside to the alley on the other side of the street.

"Are you going to subject me to excitement before we head home?" Willow laughed.

Buffy snickered at that. "I guess so, Will. We just need to figure out the deal with these two girls and we'll be home right after."

Willow nodded and kept quiet as they watched the two girls pay for their food and exit the bistro. As they began walking down the street, Buffy and Willow followed as quietly as possible.

"I'm telling you, Juliet, there was something about the blonde one that was so familiar."

"Alex, I'm sure it was just a coincidence. Honestly, no slayer can sense when vampires are near. All the ones we've fought haven't been able to. Besides, they shouldn't try to kill us anyway. We didn't eat a single human and we are due for the blood bank tomorrow anyway."

"Aw, but Juliet, that blood is for people who need surgery. Why can't we go to the butcher shop instead?"

"Because we had meat last time."

The vamp named Alex sighed and said, "Fine, but not too much. The blood bank might wonder where the blood is going."

Juliet chuckled and shoved Alex playfully. "If you say so Ally. You know it's mostly because you want fresh blood and not the frozen kind."

Alex laughed. "Duh!"

They continued playing with each other for a bit before a homeless woman stumbled out of an alley and lumbered toward the girls. Alex went on the defensive and ushered Juliet away from the woman protectively.

"Hey, you girls got any money on you?" the woman asked.

"Sorry, we just spent the money we had." Alex said politely.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she came closer. "You're lyin' to me!" she growled. "You got money. Give it to me!"

Alex continued moving Juliet away as she stood her ground to the woman. "We don't have any money. Leave us alone!"

The woman growled and made to hit Alex, but the dark brunette, blocked the hand and looked into the woman's eyes. "Go back to the alley and go to sleep. We were never here and you thought it was a dream." The woman nodded and moved back to the alley she had come from. Alex let out a slow breath.

"You handled that really well, Alex." Juliet said. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, well, not everyone can have a good soul like you Juliet. The urges are still there."

"Let me see your fangs." Juliet commanded.

The street had enough people that someone would notice if Alex were to vamp out. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. _She's not really going to do it, is she?_ If Alex were to expose herself like that in front of so many people, Buffy would have to take her down. But to both Buffy and Willow's surprise, she didn't vamp out at all. Her fangs slid lower and they could see that the points sharpened, but that's it.

"You need to go to the blood bank in a few hours." Juliet said with a nod.

Alex groaned and said, "Let's just get home." Juliet laughed and pecked Alex's lips. Buffy waited until they had walked into a back alley before jumping down in front of them.

"You!" Alex snarled, standing protectively in front of Juliet. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Buffy said.

"And I'm sure that's why there's a stake in your back pocket, your boot and your inside jacket pocket." Alex said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Buffy stared at her in surprise. "I'm the alpha of ALL vampires, I know what's going. Who are you?"

"Buffy." Buffy replied, still in shock.

"The vampire slayer?" Juliet asked in surprise. "Wow, I've heard about you. You've come back from the dead more times than even I can count."

Buffy looked at her in confusion. "You know me?"

Juliet nodded. "You hunt the Bad Faces, the vampires that take on hideous faces to get their fangs. You're a real big help to the rest of us, who are trying to stay low." Buffy stared at them in complete confusion. Alex had the same look.

"So, that redhead was… Willow?" Buffy nodded slowly and Alex relaxed a bit. "So, what do you want with us?"

"I was just wondering why your face didn't change when you showed your mate your teeth. She is your mate, right?"

Alex nodded. "Do you really see me as one of those ugly looking vamps? Seriously, that would totally ruin my reputation as the prettiest girl in school."

They all heard a chuckle and looked up to see Willow levitating herself down. "Sounds a lot like Cordelia." She murmured, to which Buffy chuckled too.

"Sorry for intruding." Willow said to the two vampires. "But we were curious about you, that's all."

"No harm done." Juliet replied. "We'll let you go. Alex and I have to finish our anniversary. It's our third year dating."

"It's our third year married." Buffy told them. "I'm taking Will home and she is not going to get back to that program." Alex and Juliet laughed and bade them goodnight. Buffy guided Willow home and the two collapsed on the couch.

"At least we know there are still good vampires out there." Willow remarked.

Buffy nodded and leaned over to give her a kiss. "How do you feel?" the blonde asked.

"Tired." The redhead replied.

"Good. Go sleep."

Willow looked up at her, green eyes meeting emerald. "Come with me." Buffy smiled and the two settled into bed together.

"Hey Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Yeah?"

"Best anniversary ever."

Buffy chuckled, rolled over and gave her a kiss. "I agree Will." She murmured into Willow's lips. "Best anniversary ever."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it. Send me a review on what you think.**_


End file.
